In His Arms
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Summary: Once more, she was alone, heartbroken, and battered as she watched InuYasha choose Kikyou over her again. What happens when Sesshomaru happens upon the injured miko as they cross paths at the Bone Eater's Well? One-shot. Marking. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiei's Queen03 here! Yes, I am ALIVE! So I got this idea while daydreaming about Sesshoumaru ^.^! Point being is that I've wanted to get this out of my head for a while now so here you go! This is just a little something for my Sess/Kags fans. Enjoy!**

 **oOo**

 **Title: In His Arns**

 **By: Hiei's Queen03**

 **Summary: Once more, she was alone, heartbroken, and battered as she watched InuYasha choose Kikyou over her again. What happens when Sesshomaru happens upon the injured miko as they cross paths at the Bone Eater's Well? One-shot.**

 **oOo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters! But you guys already knew that, didn't you? All I own is this plot and my love for Sesshoumaru!**

 **oOo**

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! SitsitsitsitSITSIT! SIT BOY!"

The thud that followed as a certain Inu hanyou's head was bashed further and further into the Earth could be heard throughout the village. Seconds after, Kagome Higurashi came storming into sight.

The miko had had enough of InuYasha! Every time she thought that he was finally starting to have feelings for her, he would do something dumb to mess it up, resulting in a pissed off miko and many sit commands inflicted on the hanyou.

She was tired of it all. Tired of the run around, tired of InuYasha running off to see Kikyou. Tired of getting her hopes up just to see it crash back down when InuYasha chose the undead priestess over her yet again. So when the rumors started up that Kikyou had been spotted in a nearby village, Kagome had braced herself for the hurt. She knew that Kikyou would always be InuYasha's first love, but she really pitied the fact that the silver haired hanyou would chase after someone who was made out of clay and was virtually dead when she was alive and made out flesh and bone and was willing to love him.

And that had led to the altercation that had just happened and ended with the 'sit' commands. She thought back to how InuYasha's silver puppy ears had flattened back to his skull as she had cornered him and delivered her final ultimatum.

"InuYasha! I'm tired of this! Tell me that you care for me at least enough to just choose one of us! You can't have it both ways, especially when Kikyou is so hell bent on taking back her soul from me! It's me or her! But know if you choose her, I'm going back to my own time and sealing the well up permanently!"

She now stood a little ways from Kaede's little hut waiting for the hanyou. When she spotted the fire rat haori, she sighed heavily.

"I'll be waiting for you at the well, InuYasha," was all the raven female said as she walked away.

"You are so totally clueless InuYasha," Sango muttered as she watched the miko walk away, "she likes you so much and all you do is break her heart." And with that the demon slayer went back into the hut to be with Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.

Shrugging it off, the silver haired hanyou headed towards the Bone Eater's well and on the way, he picked up on a very familiar scent.

 _Kikyou._

The scent was very close actually it was intermingling with Kagome's scent and that made Inuyasha very nervous as he sped up.

The scene that he stumbled upon almost made his heart stop. Both Kikyou and Kagome had their bow drawn and arrows pointed at the ready, aimed directly at the other woman's heart. They were really trying to kill each other.

"You've stood in my way to get my InuYasha back for far too long! When will you get it that he will never love you! He will always belong to me! You were just the replacement, but now that I'm back, there's no longer any need for you to exist so I'll be taking back my soul! Now die!"

That last part of Kikyou's sentence woke the hanyou out of his stupor and with a shout, he pushed Kikyou out of the way, which saved her from Kagome's well trained arrow and allowed Kikyou's arrow to graze Kagome's shoulder, instantly opening up a nasty wound as the younger miko dropped to her knees in pain.

Looking up at the Inu hanyou shielding the undead miko, Kagome felt the last little piece of affection for InuYasha die and she turned her back, with difficulty, on the couple, missing Kikyou's victorious smirk.

"InuYasha, thank you, but why did you save her?" Kikyou whispered as Inuyasha helped her up.

"Kikyou, you don't have to kill the wench. She doesn't-" He was interrupted by a harsh voice as Kagome spoke each word with a venom that made Inuyasha's ears twitch uncomfortably.

"You can have him, Kikyou. I don't want him! I'm tired of fighting a losing battle with InuYasha and only ending up heartbroken! Hope you have a happy life, InuYasha. It's just sad that you rather have a memory that's been dead to someone who is alive."

"Well, when you finally die of old age, I'll still be his, so he would still choose me in the end. Can we leave, InuYasha?"

He held up a clawed hand , indincating her to wait, as he steped towards the injured miko and demanded, "Before I leave, I want you to remove these damned beads of subjugation!"

Her answer was to turn her head in his direction with a glare that Inuyasha thought for a split second reminded him of Sesshomaru. Her voice was as frigid as her cold sapphire eyes as she spoke each word slowly. "And why the hell would I do ANYTHING for you?" Anger flashed in her eyes as she spat the next words like they were acid in her mouth. "SIT BOY!"

And as the hanyou hit the ground with a sickening thud, Kagome closed her eyes with a satisfied smirk. "I'm afraid you and your woman will have to find a way to remove it without my help because I refuse to help you so you can be happy with someone who just tried to kill me. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Come on, InuYasha. We don't need her. We'll find a way to get those beads off ourselves," Kikyou said.

InuYasha scooped up Kikyou up in his arms and with one last glance at Kagome, took off, leaving behind a very injured and heartbroken miko.

oOo

Sesshomaru didn't know what was pulling his beast towards the Tree of Sealing, where his disgrace of a half-brother had been sealed away by the now undead priestess, but he would go with it for the time being. Looking back on this day, he would question all the decisions that he made and be glad that he made them.

The scent of blood, however, tore him out of his current musings. The scent was very familiar and it was very close. As he neared the well, a lone figure came into his line of sight. Laying on her side with blood trickling from the wound on her shoulder lay the unconscious miko that belonged to his half-brother's pack.

'Why is the miko alone? With a wound like that, she would be an easy target for any demon passing by? Hn, how sad. It seems that the half-breed can't even take care of his own pack.' The DaiYoukai thought to himself as he cautiously crept nearer, sniffing the air for any trace of any demons nearby. 'How interesting. So InuYasha was here and the dead priestess, yet they're no longer here and the miko is.'

Shaking his head, he leaned down and took the miko in his arms, careful to not jar her injury too much as he transformed into his ball of light and carried to his camp.

oOo

A year had passed since the Dai had taken her in and she had adjusted quickly after her injury healed. It wasn't so bad. Rin was ecstatic that she was with them and while Jaken had complained, one look from his master had been enough to quiet his complaints.

While her external injuries had healed in two weeks, the internal damage that InuYasha's betrayal brought had yet to heal. However as if sensing her internal distress, Sesshomaru distracted her by teaching her the art of the sword and others ways of defending herself as well as helping her in strengthening her miko powers.

It was during these sessions that the InuYoukai was slowly discovering that he was developing feelings for the tiny and fragile miko.

"Hn. It pleases this Sesshomaru that you didn't develop any bad form from that half-breed," he commented after his arm was almost sliced into in a moment of carelessness.

"I suppose it would have been more trouble if I had, ne Sesshomaru," she said, giving him a smile that made his breath catch in his throat.

"Hn." However without warning, he found himself a few centimeters from her lips. A gap that she happily closed and brushed her lips against his. That contact sent sparks running up and down his spine and had his beast growling appreciatively. He grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers demanding entrance, which she willingly gave and he reveled in her unique scent, like sweetened strawberries. As he continue, he could smell her arousal heighten, and he knew that he had to put a stop to this before they ended up doing something that they would both regret.

So with some difficulty, he pulled himself away from Kagome, both of them panting lightly. As Kagome regained her breath, she watched sadly as the apathetic and cold mask fell back in place once again as the Lord of the West turned to leave.

"This Sesshomaru would not advise you to try that again, miko."

And with that he walked out the door, without another word. However, Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was obvious to her what he was doing. He was keeping her at bay probably because she was a human and Sesshomaru hated humans; she knew that all too well, but she also had seen that the Lord was capable of caring for others. He had shown that by the way that he had taken Rin under his wing and had cared for the little girl. This fact made her hopeful that maybe she could get him to open up a little.

Little did she know that she had already won his heart.

oOo

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had gone straight to his private room, snapping at the servants that he wanted to be left alone. Now pacing back and forth, he was wondering how he had almost lost control and taken the miko right there in the training room. Sesshomaru had sworn that he would never follow down the same path his father had as it would only lead his to his demise. He clung to that belief and slowly his hatred for the mortal that had stolen his father's heart and gotten him killed had grown until he was able to taste it and it was with that same hatred that he had looked at all humans. Yet here he was falling for this mortal, even if she was a very powerful miko—powerful enough to have been a critical reason that they had defeated Naraku—she was still only human.

"And yet in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to mark her and make her mine. I swore on my father's grave that this Sesshomaru would not follow in his footsteps. So why is this happening?"

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a soft knock at his door and with annoyance, he snarled, "What?"

He heard the door open and close with a soft click but he had no idea as to who had just stepped in as he had not turned his back from the window where he was watching the sunset.

"Sesshomaru?"

He didn't want to know how the girl had found his personal chambers, but she needed to get out now before he lost his grip on both his control and sanity. Despite how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't; the girl had grown on him and he didn't want to hurt her.

"You need to leave, miko," he said between gritted teeth. Damnit! What was it about this girl that was making this so hard?

"But Sesshomaru- _sama_ , can't you see how much I want you? Why would you want to deny something that we both want?"

He didn't know if it was the fact that she had just used his proper honourific, something that the miko had never done before, or how much desire dripped from her voice but that was all he needed to hear. He pulled her to him and threw her onto the bed before hovering over her. "Just remember, you asked for this," he whispered in her ear as he nipped it and he let his beast take over.

oOo Lemon Start (Skip if you'd like) oOo

He raised himself off of her a little and with a flick of his hand, his claws ripped her kimono off of her body in seconds and allowed his eyes to sweep over her milky white skin. The sight of her naked body under him made his beast purr in contentment. She was perfect.

He got off of the bed completely for a moment and walked to his door, letting his servants know that he was not to be disturbed unless they wanted to face certain death. Knowing that they would not be disturbed, he shed off his hakama as he stalked back to the bed.

Smirking as he heard her heart start to beat furiously as her hungry eyes scanned over his toned body and settled at his girth.

"Is this what you want," he whispered into her ear as he thrusted his monstrous length into her stomach and reveled in the needy moan that escaped her mouth as her answer as he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. His mouth molded perfectly with hers, as if it were made solely for the purpose of kissing her and she wondered what else those lips could do as they slowly made a trail down to her collarbone. Her cobalt eyes fluttered close as his fangs gently nipped at her neck, drawing a moan and she willfully surrendered to the powerful Dai.

She arched up into his touch as his clawed fingers found her succulent breasts, where her nipples were already hard from the time that he had laid his golden eyes on them. A moan escaped Kagome's lips as the youkai took a nipple between his clawed fingers and pinched it almost teasingly.

As he teased her nipples into hardness, he felt her wandering hands and hissed when they found purchase at that hard pulsing cock. He smirked as his oversensitive nose picked up the scent of her arousal heightening and decided that his beast couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her NOW!

With a growl, he hooked her legs around his shoulders and slid two fingers into her soaking wet snatch and nearly lost all sense of control. It was so hot, like dipping his fingers into molten lava. Thrusting a third finger in, he stilled his movements as he felt her tense up in slight pain.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. Please, I want this."

Careful not to tear her walls with his claws, he began to stretch her walls. It was like sweet torture for the youkai as all his beast wanted to do was take her right then and now. When he was done, he teased her opening with a claw, testing the width of it, while reveling in the miko's moans as he did so. Deeming her ready, he leaned back up to take her mouth in an almost desperate kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance and begin to push himself in. He only stopped when his balls were flushed with her hips.

She moaned loudly as he slowly pulled back out of her wet entrance just to the tip before he slammed back into her, reveling in her tight heat. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He began to quicken his pace into a bruising rough pace, pounding in and out of her.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, please faster!"

This only served to spur his beast and him to please their soon-to-be mate and sped up his pace, a couple more thrusts before he felt his mate explode around his shaft, finally driving him over the edge. His fangs elongated and he let his beast take over completely, letting his fangs sink into his new mate's neck, just below her collarbone as he released his seed into her.

oOo Lemon end (IT'S SAFE NOW!) oOo

Sesshomaru looked down at his new mate as the mark formed a purple cresent moon, proof that she belonged to a royal line of Inu youkai. It stood out in perfect contrast to her milky white skin, which made him oddly pleased him. As he drifted off to sleep he make up his mind.

"This Sesshomaru has no regrets. I will protect my mate whether my mother likes it or not."

oOo

"Kagome, it will be fine. Mother can be harsh but it is nothing that a mate of this Sesshomaru cannot handle," the Dai said softly as he took her hand in his. It had been three months since Sesshomaru had mated her and it had taken some getting adjusting to being the mate of the Lord of the Western lands. However the one thing that Kagome was not looking forward to was the formal meeting of elders of the Inu tribe, and most importantly, Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi.

Taking a steadying breath as they made their way into the Western castle, Kagome steeled herself as they walking into the main sitting room, where a lone figure was standing at the bay window. Upon sensing that she was no longer alone in the room, the lone figure turned from the position to reveal a tall lean woman. She had the same angular face as Sesshomaru's with the magenta cresent moon marking the centre of forehead with a single jagged magenta stripe adorning each cheek. She wore a purple kimono with an obi of a lighter purple and the trademark red flowers ina hexagonal pattern, telling signs of their royal bloodline, along her neckline and sleeves. Her snow white hair cascaded down her back, covering her fur pelt which she wore around her shoulders like a boa.

"Sesshomaru. It's good to see you again, son. And I see you brought your-" the dog demoness paused as she looked Kagome up and down, as appraising whether a piece of meat was of a good cut or not. A dark look of contempt crossed her regal features before she continued, "mate? Honestly Sesshomaru, did you wish for me to lose both my mate and my son to these filthy humans! Out of all of the Inus that would kill to be mated to such a handsome and powerful Dai as you, you choose a human to be your mate! The counsel will never accept her! Nor will the other-"

She was silenced by a snarl from her son as she watched his eyes bleed red. "Mother! That is quite enough! This Sesshomaru will not allow you to insult my mate, especially in fromt of her! She is not just another human, if that were the case, I would have no interest in her. Kagome is a powerful miko who was the one the key reasons why we were able to defeat the hanyou, Naraku. As a powerful Inu, this Sesshomaru requires an equally powerful mate by my side, something which none of those females could offer me."

With that, he turned on his heel and escorted his mate towards their chamber. Once inside, he turned to her and captured her lips in a passionate yet short kiss.

"I apologize for my mother's actions."

"It's alright Sesshomaru. However, I have a request: I like to go back to my own time. Just for a couple of days to settle things with my family and let them know that I'm okay."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, letting his mate finish her statement before he responded. "That is fine. I will accompany you to the Well." As he said this, a flash of anger and nervousness flashed across his golden orbs and it didn't take much for Kagome to guess why: that was where this had all began. With her injured and unconcious within inches of the well from Kikyou's arrow. And the undead miko was still out there, most likely just as eager as then to kill Kagome and reclaim her soul.

oOo

It had spread throughout the countryside that the Western Lord had taken a mate and a human at that. Every demon was talking about and that's how it had gotten back to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha. He had come back to visit them a couple of times since Kagome's departure and each visit had been tense between him and his former teammates. They all knew that the tension was because the hanyou was the reason that hte miko had chosen to leave, even though InuYasha said that she hadn't sealed her end of the well.

What he hadn't told them is that when he went over to the other side of the well, Kagome's family had been worried sick because the girl hadn't shown back up in a while, which led to the guilty feeling that wouldn't go away in the pit of InuYasha's stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was dead and it was all his fault.

"Keh. Who cares about that bastard and his wench. I bet it's not even true. We all know how much Sesshomaru hates humans."

The other three nodded their heads in agreement although Sango had her doubts that maybe it was true. She and Kagome had seen the compassion that Sesshomaru held for Rin; fhe fact that he had revived the human girl from the dead when she hadc been killed by Kouga's pack of wolves spoke volumes to his capacity for kindness, even if he didn't show it to any of them. Though she suspected that it could be because of InuYasha.

"InuYasha. Are you going to the Well to go back to Kagome's time tomorrow?" Sango asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anythimg else as Shippou sat down in a huff.

"I wish I could see Mama. I miss her so much. Why did she have to go?" he muttered aloud but no one answered the young kitsune. Little did any of them know that they would see her sooner than they thought.

oOo

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood from her bed and let her head personal servant, Hina enter the room. Being waited on hand and foot had taken a while to get used and to be honest, Kagome was still not used to it.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Hina inquired as she washed Kagome hair.

"Hn," she replied before she realized what she was saying and a smile came to her lips. She was starting to act exactly like her mate, monosyllables and all.

She thought about her family as the attendants got her out of the bath and dried her off and got her dressed in a midnight blue kimono with a light blue underkimono and a turquoise obi that matched her sapphire blue eyes perfectly. 'I wonder how Souta's doing. I know he was trying out for the soccer team when I last left. I wonder if he made it. Then she thought of something and decided to inquire to her mate about it when she saw him.

As soon as her attendants had gootten her dressed, she headed down to the dining room, where her mate and mother-in-law were waiting along with the kitchen staff. As she entered, Sesshomaru strode towards her and took her hand, leading her to the chair to his left, while his mother hadn't bother to stand from her seat right of her son. It was then that she realized that they weren't alone. There were five other Inu in the room, other than them. Two of them the miko recognized as Sesshomaru's right-hand and general, Taku, and his twin Teru. However, the other three she didn't know at all. Sensing her confusion, Sesshomaru enlightened her. "These are the elders of the Inu counsel, Lord Reishu, Lady Hikari, and Lady Yuuki. This Sesshomaru is pleased that you could make it."

The three elder Inu simply nodded before one of them, Reishu, spoke up. "Sesshomaru, I must say we were all surprised when we heard that you had taken a human as your mate. However, if you are satified with your decision, then we have nothing more to say on the matter." When Sesshomaru said nothing, he continued, "Very well. We want to do the Welcoming Ceremony as soon as possible to allow the community to meet their new lady and get to know her. I would suggest doing it within the next coupld of days."

Sesshomaru said nothing for a few minutes and Kagome looked up at him nervously. Finally the lord murmured, "We will do the Welcoming ceremony when I return. My mate has requested to visit her family beforehand to let them know her wellbeing and this Sesshomaru will not deny her that right."

Reishu looked between the other two elders before nodding. "That is fine."

However, Inukimi spoke up. "Sesshomaru, why don't you just have them come here. Then we don't have to wait so long and her family can be here for the ceremony." Sessomaru simply looked at his mate but said nothing. "My mother is on her deathbed and it wouldn't be wise to move her," Kagome quickly lied and only felt a twinge of guilt for it, but that twinge went away when she looked at Sesshomaru and saw the knowing yet pleased look in his golden orbs.

Then he turned to his general as they turned to leave and murmured so only she and Taku could hear. "Make sure my mother nor no one else knows where this Sesshomaru is headed."

After recieving a nod, the DaiYoukai took his mate in his arms and transformed into his orb of light towards the Bone's Eater Well.

oOo

At tha same time, InuYasha had jus said his farewell to his former teammates. He told Sango that he didn't feel like going through to the other time right now, but that he would go soon. What he didn't toell them was that Kikyou was waiting for him at the forest near the well and he would join her and leave. He had a slight desire just to go to see if the miko had returned to her own time, but also didn't want to deal with Kikyou's anger upon his return.

He slowed down as he approached the well, his guilt growing just a little bit more at all he events tha had happened. It wasn't tha he hadn't cared for the raven-haired girl; it was just that he had been angry and he had let that anger rule his thoughts. But now, he regretted not at least making sure that the girl hadn't died before he left with Kikyou. It was too late now. And with that, he made his way over to where Kikyou was waiting for him. And with a kiss, they turned to leave when two very familiar scents hit his nose at the same time. The first he recognized immediately as his asshole of a half-brother. The other scent however, he was sure was Kagome's, yet there was soething different about it, which piqued his interest. He could tell that it also piqued Kikyou's interest as well and they decided to check it out.

oOo

As soon as they touched down, Sesshomaru tensed. InuYasha and his wench were very close, but he knew that his mate hadn't sensed it yet. He wasn't worried at first as they seemed to be retreating then stopped. However, when he sensed the undead miko scent coming back towards the clearing, his low growl alerted his mate.

"Sesshomaru, what is-" she stopped herself short as Kikyou's scent entered her now heightened senses. Sesshomaru moved in front of her just as Kikyou came into the clearing, just in front of InuYasha.

"What are you doing on this side of the planet, bastard?" the hanyou sneered, "Isn't your little kingdom on the other side of the mountain?"

All he got for his troubles was a grunt as an answer. InuYasha's next snarky comment died in his throat when he got a good glimpse at who Sesshomaru was standing in front of. "Kagome?"

"Hello InuYasha," the miko responded coolly to the man she once considered a close friend and hopeful mate. A look of downright fury shadowed her face as she spotted Kikyou come up beside him, with a sneer plastered on her face.

"What the hell?!" the hanyou said incrediously, his dark eyebrows knitting together as he looked from one to the other. "So YOU'RE that bastard's mate! I didn't think you'd stayed here. I thought tha you went back to your own time, but they hadn't seen you for a few months and I..."

He trailed off as he watched Kagome's blue eyes become tinged with a ring of gold. "You figured that I was dead, isn't right InuYasha? You couldn't care less, especially since you were so keen to leave me for dead in the first place to go be with that woman! If Sesshomaru hadn't come along, I would have been dead. He's shown me more attention than you ever did. I'm glad you left with her. Because now we're both happy. Well, at least I am."

"MAMA!" a voice rang out from another direction and they all turned to see Shippou scampering towards them while Miroku and Sango rode behind him on Kirara. He stopped short at the sight of Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled at the sight of her Dai's protective side. "Sesshomaru, it's fine. Hello Shippou, Sango, Miroku."

"Mama, where have you been? I've missed you," Shippou said as he scampered into the miko's outstretched arms.

Whatever she was about to say was drowned out by a vicious snarl from Sesshomaru and they all turned to see Kikyou with her arrow trained at Kagome's heart.

Sighing, Kagome put Shippou down and form her own version of her mate's light whip, thought hers dripped with an equal of youki and miko energy entertwined, which made twice as deadly as any attack that most demons could produce. "I tried to leave it alone, but I see that you can't leave well enough alone. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." With a flick of her hand, the purple whip sliced through the bow and arrow and cut deeply into Kikyou's torso. As InuYasha went towards the injured miko, Kagome growled in frustration. "InuYasha, If you don't want to die, I would suggest that you stay out of this."

Suddenly, a white orb slowly emerged out of the unconcious miko and floated towards Kagome. Everyone froze as InuYasha reached for the soul only to be met with a purple barrier that sent him tumbling to where his lover's now lifeless form lay. As the soul entered Kagome's body, the purple sparks that were still coming off of InuYasha's body increased until it surrounded his whole body, leaving him to convulse in pain. "Wench, what the hell have you done?!"

"InuYasha, I told you to stay out of it. I can't control the barrier around my soul, Midoriko put it on. That barrier was meant to purify Kikyou so her spirit could enter the afterlife. That's why I told you not to touch it. It won't stop until it purifies your soul, which will kill you. I'm sorry."

And they watched in somber silence as InuYasha's screams died down into a whimper. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I let my anger rule my judgement that day. Turning to Sesshomaru, he whispered, "You better make her happy, you bastard. She deserves that much."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a moment, before he murmured, "This Sesshomaru will protect his mate."

And InuYasha's golden eyes closed for the las time as his soul left to be with his lover and his mother and father.

oOo

That night, as they ate in silence at Sango's and Miroku's house, Kagome could almost pretend that it was like the old days. Once Kagome had eaten her fill, she told them what had happened between her and InuYasha and Kikyou's attempt on her life.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're happy, mama." Shippou had been thinking ove something while hey had eaten and he took a deep breath before he said aloud. "Mama, if it's possible, I want to come live with you. I'd miss you too much otherwise."

Kagome looked up at her mate, her eyes pleading. Not seeing Shippou and knowing how he was doing had been very hard on her. She smiled when the Dai nodded and said, "That would be fine. I think Rin would like someone other than Jaken for a companion."

With that settled, they decided that they would go through the well as they had planned earlier that day. Before she took Sesshomaru's hand, she promised to come see them once she returned to collect Shippou and to give some gifts from her time, just like the old days.

oOo

 **And done! I hope you enjoy it and I hope the lemon was to your liking. Be nice please as this is my first time writing a non-yaoi lemon. Other than that, I will be working on Eien no Ai and getting that chapter out as soon as I can. And I will also be working on a ItaSasu fic called Under the Mistletoe, so be looking out for that.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **Queen**


	2. Thank You Guys

Hey guys, it's Quen here! No, I did not die (:P to the trolls). I'm sorry if you clicked on this thinking that this was an update, but I feel I an owe you guys an explanation about why I seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. I needed a break for the sake of my mental health. I was battling with depression and a lot of stress over my school situation and family life. This was seeping into my ability to give you guys my best when it came to writing stories and I didn't want to give you guys chapters that were half-assed. However, things are slowly starting to get back to normal and I have finally gotten to see a therapist and get some medication to help treat said depression. Hopefully, things stay good. Thank you to those that asked about me and reached out to me; I appreciate it more than you could ever know. I will slowly start posting new chapter and also a new story. Thanks for the support guys. Also, I will be going back and editing some of my older stories/chapters to story as time goes on and will keep you updated on that.

Ja ne,

-Queen


End file.
